Master Xandred
Master Xandred appeared in 2011 TV series called Power Rangers Samurai. Master Xandred is the leader of the Nighloks and the primary antagonist of both Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai. He is the primary and foremost adversary of the Samurai Rangers, as well as the archenemy of the current Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden Shiba. He comes from the Netherworld and lives on a ship floating on the Sanzu River. It is revealed that he takes large doses of medicine for his frequent headaches (similar to Rita Repulsa's), often causing him to fall asleep. He becomes angry easily, especially if his henchman are insubordinate or speak out of turn. He also has an intense hatred for Deker, since Deker intervened in one of Master Xandred's plans (which also involved Jayden). For generations, the Samurai Rangers had battled Master Xandred and the Nighloks. At some point during the war, Jayden's father (leader of the 17th generation of the Shiba Clan) separated Jayden and his sister Lauren just so Lauren can master the Sealing Symbol while Jayden fills in as the 18th Generation's leader until she returns. During one battle against the Nighloks, Xandred defeated the 17th generation of the Shiba Clan. Before he had time to celebrate Jayden's father managed to seal Xandred away. Years later, Master Xandred returns after being sealed temporarily with the help of Octoroo sending Nighlok monsters to cause misery. Xandred states that it was a good thing that he defeated the Power Rangers but Octoroo reminds him that he was sealed by Jayden's father and the rangers are back causing him to get angry. He resumes command of the Nighloks to cause more human misery. When Arachnitor tries to usurp him, Xandred transforms him into a mindless mutant, due to Xandred having gained increased powers. Discovering that Deker keeps on interfering in his plans, Xandred ordered Dayu to destroy Deker. When Dayu returned, Xandred punished her by burning her harmonium due to her failure to destroy Deker. After destroying the harmonium, his rage became unbearable that even his medicine isn't helping much. This was made worse when he made an alliance with Serrator in order to merge their factions which should make it easier to take control of Earth. Later Xandred learns of Serrator's treachery (or perceived treachery) that leads to a rift between the two Nighlok leaders so he returns to the human world to destroy his enemies, only to dry out severely, due to being so far away from the Sanzu River. Octoroo was able to save him and bring him back to the ship. Master Xandred was left so weak that he was forced to lie completely submerged at the bottom of the Sanzu River for several weeks. Before that, Xandred managed to fix Dayu's harmonium (ensuring her loyalty) and severely wounded Jayden however Serrator escaped. After a lengthy period of recuperation, Xandred eventually returned and faced the Samurai Rangers now led by the true Red Ranger, Lauren. Running into a wounded Dayu, he schemed after she reminded him she was half-human and absorbed her. He then faced the Samurai Rangers, while Lauren drew the sealing symbol. Despite his best effort to stop her, the symbol was completed and used. However, while it caused massive damage, it didn't manage to seal him as expected, since Dayu's humanity had protected him from the symbol's power. Also, Xandred was no longer in danger of drying out and planned his takeover of the human world. He then defeated the Rangers and wounded Lauren. When the Sanzu flood waters overflowed, Xandred released his army of Moogers to lay waste to Panorama City. The Samurai Rangers, now led by Jayden again, took on and defeated the Moogers before facing Xandred. After significantly weakening him with Shiba fire power, Jayden defeated him with the Shogun armor. However, Xandred transformed into his Mega Monster form and the Rangers called on the Gigazord to fight him. As the Rangers attempted to get close enough to use a final blow filled with symbol power, Xandred blasted away the zords one by one until only the Samurai Megazord remained, which managed to succeed and strike Xandred with a fatal blow. However, Xandred unsuccessfully tried to take the Rangers with him by grabbing the Megazord and boasting, before he was destroyed, that the Nighloks would rise again someday. He was then consumed in a massive explosion, finally being destroyed for good. After he was destroyed, the Sanzu River flood waters receded back into the Netherworld. Xandred is extremely cruel, ruthless, sadistic, unpleasant, obstreperous, arrogant, blasphemous, wicked, and quick to enrage. He is fanatically misanthropic, so he deeply despises humans and wants nothing more than to make them suffer. He is also prone to temperamental and aggressive outbursts, lashing out at enemy and ally alike, with violent and abusive results. He is also quite rash when angry, leaving the Sanzu to personally destroy Serrator for deceiving him even though he would dry out instantly. However, he can show some patience and respect to his servants that do their job of raising the level of the Sanzu River. He is also dimwitted and easy to manipulate, especially because of his rage, but he is also very brutal, homicidal, and aggressive, also especially when angered or in battle. Despite his venomous temper, he can have a compassionate side, even if it is contrived, most notably shown when he kills Dayu and becomes half-human, he learns of her unrequited love for his nemesis Deker, and didn't seem to show anger or frustration upon hearing the truth. He then calmly tells her to "go to him" as he absorbs her, and afterwards, even took her dress and fondly called her "my darling". However, he soon ruins that humane part of him by saying she served her purpose when Octoroo asks him to say his goodbyes. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of the Nighloks, Xandred is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Rangers Samurai series, in the final battle, it took the power of the Samurai Gigizord to battle him. However his great strength acts as a weakness as well, for once he leaves the Sanzu River, he instantly starts to dry out. * Super Strength: Master Xandred possesses incredible strength, able to toss and turn his ship with a single hit. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his raw strength, Master Xandred is also a skilled fighter, being able to battle all six Samurai Rangers with ease in the final battle. * '''Durability: '''Master Xandred can withstand most any attack thrown at him, even the Shiba Fire Power couldn't even make a scratch on him. * '''Size Changing: '''Master Xandred can change his size at will. * '''Super Speed: '''Master Xandred can move at blinding speed. * '''Mega Howl: '''Master Xandred can howl at full force at the enemy to push them back. * '''Fireballs: '''Master Xandred can shoot fireballs from his hands. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Master Xandred can also blast lightning beams from his hands. * '''Symbol Bind: '''Master Xandred can generate a symbol to bind his enemies. * '''Flames of the Nether World: Master Xandred can full power blast the rangers with his flames. How ever, He needs full power of charge to blast it. Arsenals * Sword: '''At first, Xandred carried a thin sword in a scabbard. * '''Broadsword: following the revelation of Serrator's deception, he used a large broadsword. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Master Xandred can charge up his sword with red energy for an increase in power. See Also * Dokoku Chimatsuri Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters Portrayed by Jeff Szusterman Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Power Rangers Universe